Dungeon Crawl Part 1
Log Title: Dungeon Crawl Part 1 Characters: *Grimlock *Imager *Scales * Spike *Typhoon *Backblast Location: Cybertron Underworld Date: 6/15/2018 TP: Dungeon Crawl TP Summary: Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. Category:2018 Category: Dungeon Crawl TP Category:Logs As logged by BZero and Autocthon Eastern Industrial Plains - Northeastern Cybertron :Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. Imager stands outside the command tent/medical tent/ repair bay/ barracks/rec room with a wide array of tools before her. She's been going through her subspace inventory for a while now. "Uhhhhh....kay...come on, I'm supposed to be in Logistics, why can't I get my inventory set up just right?" She points at items before her, "Liquid Inhibitor...well that's a must. Breeching Charges...not that I really know much about how to use em, but that's like...a thing we are going to have to deal with. Insta-cables....well yeah, everyone needs ropeing agents for climbs....better double down on those." She points off to the side, "Anti-rain field....Water freezing cryo-bomb...extra cans of 'Water Away'...." She pauses as she stares at the three repetitive items, "Well, maybe I can get rid of the breeching charges." Scales slips into the temporary Autobot headquarter as sneakily as she can. She pauses to look at Imager sorting the various techno baubles. "Shiiiny." Grimlock slips into the temporary Autobot headquarters as sneakily as he can. Which is to say he doesn't, because he isn't. No, you can hear Grimlock coming from some distance away, and he probably wouldn't change it if he could. "So," he announces, "Me Grimlock wonder if we ready to go play in tunnel yet." He looks around, his optic shield eventually coming to rest on Imager and her Ultima-era inventory problem. He grunts. "You Imager need all that?" He folds his arms, regarding Scales, "Hello Scales. You ready for adventure?" Typhoon bounces across the damaged thoroughfare, her off-road suspension coming in handy even if she looks ready to flip over at certain points during her trek. She makes it into the base, and drives directly up to Grimlock. Transforming into robot mode, she says, "Sir. I've mapped out access to the dead zone in the city planning maps of the runoff tunnels. If you want to go down there, I can lead us." The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. Spike is near Grimlock, Scales, and Imager. He slips his right arm into his Exo-Suit, and 'closes' the last panel. Then, he summons his arm pad and types in a few commands to run a general diagnostics. He's been in the deep recesses of Cybertron before, but on another path (the plasma energy chamber). He listens to Grimlock and a bemused expression crosses his face. Imager gives the big eye to both Scales and Big Yellow. "Course. Trips like this down into the underground...well, ole Big Pink used to talk about it sometimes. Tell me stories of collapsing bridges, thousands of lil critters, enormous palisades...Transmo-ria I think she called it. Said that there gets to be trouble if one 'digs too deep' whatever that means." She pauses in thought, "Maybe that was a Junk video I saw, I forget, anyway yeah we need gear, because there's bound to be things we can't just punch thr...." She looks back towards Grimlock, "most of us can't just punch through...and that means we gotta be prepared." Scales randomly pokes at one of the water repellants. "What's this d-" then Grimlock appears. "Grimmy!" She bounds over to hug the Dinobot's leg. Grimlock rumbles in mild amusement. "Me Grimlock pity others for that, but that why me come along. Me CAN punch through everything." Yes, everything. Nothing exists that he cannot punch through, even when it does. Grimlock logic! Then his leg gets hugged right as Typhoon comes up to him. "Glad see you too, Scales," he says before focusing on Typhoon without moving his leg. He wouldn't want to squash Scales after all. "Me think that fine. Me Grimlock not tracker, me aggression discouragement." He smacks a fist into his palm. CLANK. Spike jumps slightly at the sound of Dinobot fist hitting palm. He quickly goes back to running his diagnostics. Typhoon smirks at Grimlock's self-assessment as "aggression discouragement." Yeah, sounds pretty accurate. "OK," she grins. "I hope you ain't too big for the tunnels, but if you are - I'll bet you can just make 'em bigger!" Because that's how that works, right?" She looks over Imager's inventory. "Need me ta haul anythin' for ya, Mage?" she asks gamely. Later, beneath the city... Sewers beneath Valvolux - Level 1 – Valvolux The dark, dank sewers beneath Valvolux are half-filled with industrial runoff - waist-deep for most Cybertronians; much deeper for Micro Transformers and Mini-Cons. Even this deep, the vibration from the factories above can be felt as a dull rumble. The liquid moves sluggishly towards a slow whirlpool hinting at an unseen drain beneath the surface. The stench is horrible - an awful combination of burnt oil and rotten insulation. The air itself leaves a greasy slick on every surface. The lazy current gives the illusion of movement even when unlucky visitors remain completely still. Imager 's optics open as horror fills her sight. "Oh no....No..." She actually staggers backwards, and falls on her hitch, which is good that the two smaller explorers had already moved forward. There was something liquid, it had to be water of some sort. Water. Bane of all Cybertronians that were smart enough to realize how irredeemably evil it is. It takes several moments before 'Mage joins the team, activating her temporary rain guard, and testing it out several times before hesitantly joining the others. << I don't know how you all can stand it....but uh...I mean, if I get wet...its....pretty much going to kill me. Just saying. So recognize how I'm taking one for the team, would ya? >> Scales looks about alertly, blinking to infrared to watch the currents for a moment before back to normal vision. "It just water," Grimlock grunts, stomping on, utterly unperturbed by any of this, "Or something wet. Not end of world." :GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast folds into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie scout car Grimlock was totally ducking down already, of course, because he's good like that. Typhoon follows Backblast and the others down, activating lights on her own forearms as well. She frowns and looks around, then up at the low, pipe-filled ceiling, her earlier enthusiasm quickly dissipating. Amongst the ripples of the current Scales can see a momentary disruption that is quickly swallowed as the liquid flows over it. Backblast changes form to his scout car altmode. He really doesn't appear to give much care as to what the liquid is, activating his waterjets and starting to swim. He then begins to track around with his turret, finding it easier to manage the 90mm gun like this rather than bipedally in the tight confines. Scales leans to the side to get a better look. "Hey! There's something under the water. Are there sharks on Cybertron?" Spike gulps and looks at Scales "Like...Sharkticons?" He breathes out and nods. "Maybe...but I've heard they usually just do the Quints bidding." Grimlock pauses when he hears Scales and glances back, growling. "Let Sharkticons try. Me Grimlock not smash one lately." Don't worry, everyone. No matter how worried you become, someone in this party is going to stay in good spirits. That someone is Grimlock. Imager draws her tri-barrelled shotgun and aims it at the sewer juice. "Hey, I'm just glad there's a bit of a walk-spot up here so I don't seize up." She shuffles along, being very careful with her footing, even as she's a bit big for the area. "In retrospect..." She grunts as she moves, "This was a horrible lack of foresight on my part....like....like total failure." Backblast's turret turns to track the... thing that Scales saw. He frowns... not seeing anything but rippling water. "Lovely..." Backblast continues swimming up the middle of the channel, his headlamps lit. After a moment his turret spotlight also engages. "Reminds me of the time I went down the Kennet and Avon canal, on earth. Some of the tunnels were like this..." Scales hums and clings a little close to Typhoon's neck. "Ty, can you track water movement? Y'know, bein' a Weatherbot an' all..." Typhoon says, "Oh, good idea, Scales!" Typhoon activates her forearm sensors and scans the slow-moving liquid. Spike looks over at Imager "Well, unfortunately, it's too late now. Unless you want to back out, or cover us from the dry areas..." He adds "Which we DO need, so don't push it if you feel it's going to froze your systems." Typhoon's sensors give her a brief moment of warning as whatever it is swims through the fetid runoff and attempts to take a bit out of her leg. >> Alloygators strikes Typhoon with Bite. << Typhoon frowns. "There is somethin' down there, in the runoff. Getting a reading on it... oh, smeg! It’s headin' right for me! Scales, get to safe--" Ty is suddenly pulled beneath the liquid, using her last action to try to toss Scales toward the side walkway. Spike cries out "Typhoon!" Scales does NOT squeak when she's tossed into the air. Definitely was not a squeak. The tiny dragon brakes with her wings and dives after Typhoon, claws forward to slash at whatever's down there. >> Scales strikes Alloygators with Claw. << Backblast's turret swings around as the Alloygator surges up out of the water to bite Typhoon. "Don't let it knock you down!" He calls out. "If it manages to knock you down it'll go into a death roll and the best-case scenario there is you lose a limb." As he speaks, his turret continues to track around... to him, it's agonizingly slow as he takes aim, loading a solid slug round into the breech of his gun. "EASE!" he shouts, warning those who might be pressure-sensitive that they should take measures to prepare. And then, astonishingly loudly in the confined space of the tunnel, the 90mm gun goes off. It is aimed - hopefully at least - at the point where the allygator's head meets its neck. >> Backblast strikes Alloygators with 90mm Gun . << Typhoon thrashes around beneath the runoff, flailing widely as her energon flows out of her leg and filthy liquid pours in. She tries not to get pulled under, but to no avail. Instead she kicks hard with her uninjured foot, even as the alloygator is clawed and shot by her friends trying to save her. >> Typhoon strikes Alloygators with Kick. << That single Alloygator on Typhoon's leg gets raked, shot, and pummeled but holds on, intent on shredding the Weatherbot. Of course their movement in the water brings out more of the beasts, intent on getting their own fill of energon. Imager can see the outline of the reptilian like form heading her ways, as does Grimlock, and they both try for a bite on their respective targets. >> Alloygators misses Typhoon with Crush. << Spike's eyes widen with adrenaline. These don't seem to be the typical Decepticon scum that, though evil, can at least be rationalized or negotiated with. These seem to be far more primal. After something far more primitive than power. "Shit..." >> Alloygators misses Imager with Bite. << >> Alloygators strikes Grimlock with Bite. << Imager barely had a moment to respond before the alloygator took down Typhoon. "Ty!" She calls out, even as the Weatherbot disappears from view. Her shotgun raised, she wavers in firing, her weapon had a spread to it, almost impossible to make a shot with it without risking the Autobot. Even as she waited for a moment, Backblast had already fired. Dark shadows crept up through the water towards her, a large alloygator leaping out of the sewer. Imager just smashes the butt of her shotgun against it, "Outta the way!", knocking it to the side temporarily. She grimaces, and transforms into her altmode, those heavy turbines roaring up, sending water spraying away from her as her array moves into position, << Hold on, Typhoon, I got ya! >> A lance of pure energy, much like a grapnel beam fires out of the solar array as she tries fishing Typhoon out of the sewer. Imager kneels, her armored frame splitting apart to form a heavy grey hovercraft, complete with solar array. >> Imager misses Alloygators with Tracking Beam . << Grimlock looks around as the alloygators begin taking bites out of his teammates - or try to, in some cases. He growls, preparing to stomp over and help them out, when one of the cheeky little monsters decides to get a mouth full of Dinobot armor. He looks down at his leg and flexes his hands. "Me Grimlock say get good taste," he snarls, "Cause me give you a lot more!" He shifts and swings his not-being-chewed-on foot at the gator. >> Grimlock strikes Alloygators with Kick. << Spike runs behind Imager. True, many-a-years ago, he would be brazen enough to get involved in the fight. But now, more seasoned, and not possessing the annoying Scrappy Doo "let me at 'em!" factor, he just wants to NOT be a liability. Although, he uses the few moments of time to arm his weapons systems. They're not much - the suit is more for protection, but it may generate a blast enough to get him free of someone's grasp. Scales keeps a clawhold on the Alloygater as the water swirls around. She's briefly tempted to try to shock it, but that would be really stupid here in a possibly conductive liquid. Instead, she curls up and kicks her back legs against the critter, like a cat. >> Scales strikes Alloygators with Slash. << Backblast transforms, his 90mm appearing in its stowage rack as he draws his wickedly-curved energon knife. "I want a skin." He says, his tone... completely flat and emotionless, in a way that really doesn't match the sudden intensity in his eyes... nor the feral grin on the sniper's face. He ignites the blade, watching the water's surface, completely still, save for his head. Suddenly, he lunges for - something, vanishing under the water. There's a flurry of bubbles - and the glow of spilled energon floats to the surface of the water. Occasionally he breaks the surface of the water... and it's hard to tell who's winning; he has his khukri stabbed to the hilt into the creature's breastbone, while it seems to have his waist in its jaws... With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast unfolds into a robot. >> Backblast strikes Alloygators with Energon Khukri. << ...the boiling maelstrom of water goes still for a moment... before an alloygator's head appears at the surface. It surges upwards... only to reveal itself to Backblast, wearing the monster's skin like a cloak, its upper jaw like the peak of a baseball cap. He looks... kinda pleased with himself. But makes no mention of the fact that he's wearing an alloygator. Typhoon scrambles back away from the alloygator after her. She tries to climb backward up the slope of the passageway, starts to slip... and is saved at the last second by Imager. "Thank Primus!" she exclaims, giving the wrong person credit. As she's pulled back, she draws her muck-covered pistols, and tries to fire at the beast that tried to eat her. Spike looks at Backblast and can't help but chuckle slightly "Wicked." Typhoon holds her fire just in time, agog at the fate of the alloygator that tried to eat her. "Woah!" she exclaims, missing her turn this round in reaction. Typhoon looks down at her mangled shin. "Uh.... not good." Slime runs out of the shredded lower limb. :GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike nods and says more in a generalized tone, after all, he's not Wheeljack or Ratchet, "And it's most likely infected." After getting rebuffed by Imager the beast dives down into water only to surge back up in another attempt to get at the tasty, tasty energon inside. Meanwhile, the one on Grimlock takes the kick and does it's best to hold on and bear down, hoping that thick Dinobot armor may have been weakened. Typhoon's sea-blue optics widen in concern. >> Alloygators strikes Imager with Crush. << >> Alloygators misses Grimlock with Crush. << Imager cackles a bit, << Hah, alright, look what I caught! >> Moments later, Backblast appears with an allygator headpiece, << Oh Primus, that. is. disgusting. >> With Typhoon reeled back in, now it came to deal with that alloygator that had lunged at her moments earlier. The femme altmodes back to her root form, draws her shield, and slams it down before the injured Typhoon. Her shotgun back in hand, that alloygator that came at her before, gives it a second go. As water splashes against her rain shield, the beastie slips through and bites into her shotgun arm. Gritting her faceplate, Imager raises up a big boot, "Get offa me!" and stomps at the gator, as she tries to pull it off her arm. The armored hovercraft stands up, her front bumper becoming her paulders, the solar array her shield. Behold, Imager. >> Imager misses Alloygators with Smash. << GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Spike 's eyes widen as these little alloygators are quick little buggers. He leaps out of the way as one jumps toward Imager. The gator tries to crush his armor. Grimlock actually laughs. "You kidding right? This best you can do?! NOT GOOD ENOUGH, BEAST!" Grimlock roars, lifting his leg up in the air. He then SLAMS his foot down, trying to catch the alloygator and its body behind his massive boot, "ME GRIMLOCK SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH WRONG DINOBOT!" He has unfortunately, for the moment, drowned out the sounds of his other teammates getting mauled, or creating a new fashion line, nearby. He'll remember. Don't worry. He's just busy trying to make pancakes. Grimlock, King of the Dinobots, pushes his opponent to the bed of this 'stream' where you all can hear the muffled, tortured, screeching and crumpling of metal before a gush of energon comes to the surface and joins the current. Having lost her grip on the Alloygator, Scales now has no way to float. She's a dense little robot and can't swim, but she can sink. And she does so, folding her wings in close to get to the bottom so she can dig in with her claws and drag herself across and up to the ledge. Backblast blinks at the gator locking onto Imager and stomps towards the pair, pulling his pistol from his thigh holster with his left hand. "Oi!" He says, as if expecting it to hear. "There's plenty of fresh 'gon in the skinned carcass sinking under the water!" He raises the pistol - modelled after the Browning HiPower - and blasts at the alloygator while he gets closer. If it's not off her arm by the time he gets there... welllll it's probably going to be messy, considering the way he's still waving the khukri around. "C'mon scaley, let the nice lady go..." >> Backblast strikes Alloygators with Pistol . << Typhoon pulls herself up to the edge of the runoff, dragging her leg up and out of the muck. She keeps her laser handy, but Backblast and Grimlock seem to have things covered. Nonetheless, she looks at Imager with concern, worried that the fueler might have endangered herself saving Ty instead of focusing on the monster in front of her. Then Backblast smeggin' executes the alloygator, and Ty falls back, leaning against the wall in exhausted relief. The solid slug finds its mark in the batter frame of the lone remaining alloygator, sparying armor, internals, and various sorts of fluids across Imager and the walkway. The menace goes limp and slips back into the depths from whence it came. Spike walks over toward Typhoon, he plans on at least doing some first aid on Typhoon, but he looks over to the watery muck. "Good job, Backblast, Grimlock." He gulps "Any...more...down there?" Scales pauses to shake as much of the liquid off as she can before trotting over to where Imager, Typhoon, and Spike are gathered. "Ev'ry body okay? Imager frowns as she shakes off most of the gator, all except for the jaws. A bit flat, she remarks, "Good shot..." Mage pries the jaws off of her arm, and tosses the pair aside as they clack shut again. "The PSI of those jaws must be something fierce...okay...so everyone good? I'd rather get moving before any more of those suckers show back up." She just shrugs at Scales, "Eh, it just dented the plating. I'll make it." There's a hint of a wry smile, despite the wound." Grimlock stomps his foot free of alloygator internals and grunts. "That all?" He looks around, still briefly caught up in the haze of battle rage, but at least he isn't yelling anymore, "Typical. Just when me Grimlock start having good time. Fah." Then he turns, seeing the rest of the crew that really didn't have as much fun as he did. Right. It's not the rest of the /Dinobots/ that he's with. He stomps his way over, "Me Grimlock say if there are more, they probably told friends about me by now and not come to party." He stares, "Anyone hurt bad?" Spike blinks and quickly heads toward Scales, shadowing the medic, trying to absorb another healing technique. His experience with Transformer infections is fairly limited. Typhoon wipes muck off her arm sensors. "I'll see what I can see. Hopefully that's the last of 'em right now." Dragging herself to the ledge, she scans the runoff, mapping out the tunnel beneath the surface as well as trying to detect any more incoming monsters. She seems pretty spry for someone with a shredded leg, although she's being careful not to look at it. She grins shakily at Grimlock. "I'm OK. I might even be able to transform." Can't look weak in front of the Dinobot. Scales bounds over to examine the bite on Ty's leg and give it a sniff. "I don't think this'll do any real harm. Nowhere near enough to mess up a big 'bot like you." She double checks some of the connections and nods. "Jus' cover it up so nothing else gets in there." Backblast pulls out a cloth, disengaging his khukri and calmly wiping the energon from the curved blade. He's back to his usual friedly persona now... although he's not removed the skin. He slips it back into its sheath, holsters his pistol, and then walks over to check on the others. "Everybody green?" He says, a little bit of the alloygator's blood still running down his face and body. He looks around, frowning slightly, sniffing the air. Then he pulls out a small lantern with a mesh shroud, lighting the lamp. "Anyone got any engex?" He says, examining the flame closely. Imager shakes her head towards Backblast, "Nah, I didn't store any. Had to focus on tanking up the regular stuff." She turns to pretty much everyone at her side and gives them the 'alarmed look' as Backblast is still wearing that thing's head. Spike shakes his head. "Sorry, fresh out, Backblast." Spike says with a slight wistful tone "He's prolly too big, but if you're looking for spirits, we sure could use Encore right about now." Typhoon nods at Scales' assessment, and gazes around for something to patch her leg. If I medic thinks it's fine, it's fine. Scales may not be Blizzard, but that doesn't make Ty trust her any less. While looking around for a leg patch, she processes the data she scanned from under the water, and frowns. "Hey, Grimlock!" she calls. "Uh, sir," she belatedly adds. "Sensors indicate there's a whole 'nother level under here!" :GAME: Backblast FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. Grimlock nods to Typhoon. If he sees through her, he doesn't let on. He takes her at her word. "Me Grimlock keep watch," he begins to say, starting to turn, just as Typhoon yells to him. His gaze is jerked back, "That so? Look like this going to be deep trip after all." Then he resumes what he was planning to do, stomping out a short ways forward and folding his arms, glaring down the tunnel. Spike summons a small welder from one of his Exo-Suit compartments. He looks at Scales. "I don't have anything to treat contamination, but do you want me to start sealing some of Typhoon's gashes?" Backblast frowns "Lemme check the air a second first, if it's clean and we can wait ten I can turn my tea into a very basic counterseptic." The flame on the lamp takes a moment to catch and stabilize, dancing on the wick once it does. There's a brief flare and pop, and that seems to be all the reaction to the atmosphere in the tunnel. Scales pulls back a little to let Spike get to Ty's leg. "Ummm.. you'll need to wipe clean any spot you weld. This stuff'll mess with the flux. But go ahead." :GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Scales and mutters "Uh...yeah, okay." He opens another compartment in his eco-suit and summons a dry oil rag. But it's not exactly been in the wash. It's mainly been to wipe oil and energon off of surfaces. He approaches Typhoon and begins to weld. >> Spike finishes the repairs on Typhoon. << Backblast frowns deeper. "I don't trust the air here not to go up the moment I light my stove, anyone else able to sample the air and check for me? I'm... to me it's looking dicey. We /might/ be able to get away with it..." Imager frowns...heavily at the thought of this entire area being flooded. She exhales deeply, somberly looking towards the area, "I uh...wish you guys luck, but I mean, I can't go with if it’s flooded." She subspaces out her insta-cables, anchoring it towards her shield. "Kay, uhm...humie and Scales, this stuff is mostly chemical, but it hardens immediately into durasteel, so its onnadem spindle climbers, it'll do ya well, lessen the waters turn to..." She blanches again, "rust...in which case you best not be in there either." Grimlock continues to stand watch while the repairs happen. He's not quietly hoping more gators come over. Don't be silly. Why would he be thinking that? Hah hah hah. ...hah. While getting her leg repaired, Typhoon scans around until she finds a hidden access hatch. Sliding herself over while trying not to move her leg too much, she pulls it open without needing Grimlock's help this time. Peering in, she sees a tunnel leading down to the next level. It'll be a tight fit -- Grimlock might not be able to traverse the passageway down to the lower sewers. Perhaps sending smaller scouts down might be a good idea. "I found another way down, guys - without going through the runoff." She smiles as her atmospheric scans complete. "Air's OK, too.... within tolerable limits, at least." Scales perks. "Oooh!" She clambers over the undamaged parts of Ty to peer into the tunnel. Spike gives an appreciative nod to Imager. "Thanks...much appreciated." He says "How are you doing? I mean, you're not surrounded by water, but it has to be pretty humid down here." Imager throws up her hands at yet another tiny tunnel reveal. "It’s like they're keeping me out of there..." She puts her hand on her head, and sighs before regarding Spike. "Eh, the rain guard filters out the environmental stuff...I mean, if someone had a fire hose like.." Her tone goes flat, "Inferno." "Then that's another story. Still, it’s not good...like..." She leans down a bit towards the human, to speak more conspiratorially, "You have no idea what it’s like, knowing that something flimsy like that is the only thing protecting you from totally getting zeroed out."" Grimlock hears Typhoon's report and turns around. He makes his way over, being careful not to stomp all over anyone in this clearly not designed for Dinobot's style tunnel system, and peers. "Me Grimlock think it going to be too small this time." He sounds disappointed, if not concerned, and looks at Typhoon. "Whoever go need be careful. Me Grimlock not be there to fend off things." Spike looks up at Imager and nods. Actually, as a squisee, he's VERY aware of his mortality around transformers, but realizing Imager's unique predicament, he nods. "Yeah, I mean, we have what we call 'radiation' - and just some minor exposure can seriously damage us humans, permanently, but yeah, nothing like what you're going through." From her seat on the ledge, Typhoon nods. "I'll keep scanning, but it'd help if we knew what was down there. If it's just a small pipe conduit too tiny for the rest of us, it might not be worth investigating. If there's something larger - I'm sure I can find a way down there." She grins. "It's what I do," she says confidently, and gets back to scanning for larger accessways. Scales comments off-handedly, "Other than not having armor, humans are pretty ruggedly designed. Water tight, good bracing, self-healing that works even with traumatic injuries, an' able to keep going even if they are flat out of fuel for a while. Pretty cool." She hmms. "That cable'll a good idea even if I'm not going in the water. Uneven ground could mean sudden drops, right?" "Kind of squishy, though," Grimlock idly remarks, "Me guess it charming. Sort of." Not really. Backblast nods and begins setting up his stove. He pours his entire tea supply into the pot and then starts to add very large amounts of... several powders from his pocket. "Don't cover the wound entirely yet, Spike." He says. Scales goes to Imager to get the end of the cable and wrap it gently around her foreleg. "Gimme some slack and a steady payout. I'll radio if I need pulling back, okay?" Ty says to the smaller medics, "You guys go. I'll be OK here with 'Blast, Grimlock and Mage. Send up a radio beacon when you find a level surface, and I'll be able to track you and find a way down." Grimlock thumps his chest, "We keep them safe. Good luck Scales. Me Grimlock counting on you." Imager looks at Scales skeptically, "I could debate that. I generate sixteen thousand quintavalms with my reactor, I don't see no smallie doin that." She sort of realizes that she overstepped herself there (in her own eyes), then adds, "The uh...water seal is...is a good one though." She adds, "Yeah, we know about radiation, there's this Plasma Energy radiation that really knocks us on our aftplates too, so that's...that's sort of its thing, I guess." Scales trots down the tunnel, optics wide open and alert. Scales has left. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "You still readin' us, Scales?" <> Scales says, "Loud an' clear! It's really drippy down here. 'M glad I've got claws." <> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can feel Imager scowl from where standing." <> Imager says, "oh, was that audio? sorry." Spike holds on to one of the cords Imager provided. He gives a cautious grin to everyone. "Uh...see you guys in a bit?" Typhoon drawls, "Good luck, Spike! Primus be with y'all." Spike bundles the cords in a hoop and cradles it with his right arm as he goes back to finishing repairing Typhoon. Backblast's tea begins to smell very noxious. Before Spike finishes welding, he walks over with the hot liquid. "Ty, this is going to suck. If you're gonna punch me, wait until I've finished please. This... should hopefully deal with most of the nasties that water might be carrying." And then he pours the hot counterseptic into the wound, through whatever remaining gaps Spike hasn't welded yet. It doesn't hurt, but it really, really, /really/ stings, in the way that only antiseptics can. He sets the pot down, and braces. It's hard to tell if he's seriously expecting a punch or not. Grimlock resumes standing guard over the smattering of Autobots on the upper level, his optic plate glowing a faint red as he glares around. <> Scales says, "The gunk is a little more concentrated down here, I think. It's glowin'. The tunnel ends in a drop, too." <> Imager says, "Glowing? That’s...weird." <> Imager says, "glowing as in its got power?" <> Scales says, "Glowin' like chemical reactions. Y'know, like a glow stick." <> Spike says, "I'm almost done, Scales! I'll be done in a second!" Ty grits her dentae and balls her hands into fists, but resists lashing out. "Thanks... Backblast. Oh, that stings. Better than... internal corrosion, though. Thanks." As the feeling passes, Ty relaxes and remains still so Spike can finish welding and head down to assist Scales. :GAME: Spike FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. <> Grimlock grunts. "Me Grimlock not scientist, but that seem fishy." <> Scales says, "The tunnel ends in a drop. I've got a hold of the pipes up here to look around a bit, but if y'can't fly, it's not really an easy place to get around. Enough room for you guys to stand up in, but you'll prob'ly be in the gunk." <> Imager says, "hmmm" <> Imager says, "sorta wish I had a chemical analyzer in me, I mean if it’s a type of Energon, mebbe I could figure somethin out" Spike frowns as his welder sputters. The environment, plus the excitement of the avoiding death has slightly damaged the welder. He manages to adequately seal Typhoon's wound, but it's not up to his standards of fixing. Still, it does the job for now. He frowns. "Okay...Either Scales or I will finish patching you and Imager up. I'm going down to see if Scales needs help." <> Grimlock says, "Where Perceptor when need him?" <> Imager says, "playing Down Periscope with Brainstorm" <> Scales says, "I'm gonna untie the cable and fly around in here to get a closer look." Spike ties the chord around his waist and finds an anchor for the other portion. He then begins to lower himself down, giving a slightly cautious 'here goes' grin to everyone. <> Imager says, "I mean, 'what?'" <> Grimlock rumbles, "Be careful, Scales." <> Imager says, "uh well, yeah I mean I guess you don't really need it much okay" Imager moves towards the tunnel and peers down into it, as Spike prepares to descend. She squints her optics, "Need a ton more minibots to investigate this properly, Maybe the Cons found another way...if there's another way. Grimlock glances back briefly. "Soundwave probably use his meddling tapes. Seem answer for everything." Backblast nods to Spike "Stay frosty." He says, stowing his little stove and everything. "It's a rough-and-ready field remedy... basically stick all the teas into one pot and brew it nuclear strong. It's not... surgery-grade, but it's better than nothing. I'd still get checked when we get back, if I were you." And then he sits down, his back against the wall. Still wearing his alloygator skin. Ty nods to Backblast. "Oh, I will. And, thanks." She turns on her internal cooling fans. "Uh... how long ya plannin' on wearin' that?" she asks with dark curiosity. Grimlock adds, "You Spike be careful too! Me not want explain to Prime if you swim in wrong hole!" Humor! Sort of. Ty nods to Backblast. "Oh, I will. And, thanks." She turns on her internal cooling fans. "Uh... how long ya plannin' on wearin' that?" she asks with dark curiosity. Spike has left. Meanwhile, below... Sewers beneath Valvolux - Level 2 – Valvolux Industrial runoff trickles down from above like a greasy, poisonous waterfall. The light is even worse here - the only glow is from the phosphorescent reactions of dangerous chemicals beneath the surface of the knee-deep liquid that half-fills the chamber. The unseen footing is treacherous to traverse. The sound of constant dripping echoes through the low tunnels. Sluggish whirlpools suggest the brackish liquid drains further down still. Disturbingly, non-fliers will probably have to venture into the muck in order to cross this area, and even fliers will have move close and low to avoid hitting rusty overhead piping. :GAME: Scales PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales clings to the pipes overhead at first, getting a good look around before deciding that climbing is too slow. She lets go and uses her wings to explore further. :GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. :GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales swoops just below the ceiling, staying well away from the glowy stuff below as she looks around for signs of creatures or another way out. A sudden stream of the liquid coming from the ceiling forces Scales to bank hard to avoid it, and in doing so she catches the last third of a wing into the liquid below her. The sudden drag sends her into a flat spin and forces her down... Spike has arrived. Spike slowly lowers himself down to at least where he THINKS Scales is. He activates his few light panels as he lowers himself down. "SCAAAALES?!" he calls out. Spike climbs down just in time to see Scale's lights spinning over the liquid and disappearing beneath with a splash. Spike looks down "SCALES?!" Spike is still suspended as he's lowering himself down. He looks down to where he THINKS Scales went. He takes the remaining cord he has, which is still pretty ample, and tosses it toward where Scales is, in hopes that Scales his able to find it and grasp on. Sensing the thrashing Autobot nearby a largish form slinks through the water and attempts to make a meal of it. >> Energy leeches strikes Scales with Suck. << :GAME: Spike PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. *plop!* Spike's fishing trips with his dad have paid off in the long run. The cable is slightly heavier than the liquid and it begins to slowly sink. :GAME: Scales PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Scales swings a paw blindly and grabs the cable, gripping it even as she kicks out at the thing that bit her. >> Scales strikes Energy leeches with Kick. << :GAME: Energy leeches PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. The surface of the creature is a bit yielding, and even as Scales' kick lands the thing holds on tenaciously. It redoubles its efforts to get the food that is just so close. >> Energy leeches misses Scales with Leech. << Spike continues to hold on, and starts to climb back up. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. :GAME: Spike FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike says, "AHH!!!" Spike slips a few feet further down, but not enough to knock Scales back down." :GAME: Spike PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. :GAME: Imager FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. :GAME: Backblast PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. The cable is pulled free of the liquid and Scales can see it's not one thing, it's many, many small things attached to her underside; wriggling as they search for the chinks in her armor, or try to create them. >> Scales strikes Energy leeches with Tail Shock. << Scales freezes for a moment, optics wide, then flails her tail, electricity sparking until all the little buggers drop. The small, black blobs are not difficult to hit as they're slow and soon the little dragon has them cleared while she's pulled to safety. Scales clambers up the rope to the tunnel. Sewers beneath Valvolux - Level 1 – Valvolux The dark, dank sewers beneath Valvolux are half-filled with industrial runoff - waist-deep for most Cybertronians; much deeper for Micro Transformers and Mini-Cons. Even this deep, the vibration from the factories above can be felt as a dull rumble. The liquid moves sluggishly towards a slow whirlpool hinting at an unseen drain beneath the surface. The stench is horrible - an awful combination of burnt oil and rotten insulation. The air itself leaves a greasy slick on every surface. The lazy current gives the illusion of movement even when unlucky visitors remain completely still. <> Scales says, "Crap! Monkey farts!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "What is it, Scales?!" <> Grimlock says, "That oddly specific. You alright Scales?" Backblast shrugs a little. "Dunno. Probably till it stops bothering people." He gives a cheeky grin. <> Scales says, "Stupid gunk jumped up and knocked me down!" <> Grimlock says, "It *jump*? That definitely not normal. And me no need Perceptor to tell me." <> Grimlock says, "Can you Scales still fly?" <> Scales says, "'M IN it right now! Tryin' ta find solid ground so I c'n get out." Grimlock turns toward the tunnel entrance, the thought crossing his mind to consider whether or not he could bash his way through the floor. Fortunately it occurs to him, just as quickly, that it's probably not a good idea. He emits a low growl. <> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock say hurry Scales! Spike, watch for angry goop.. Gunk.. *Stuff*." <> Spike says, "Kind...of...busy ... now. But thanks, Grim!" Typhoon drags herself to her feet, scanning rapidly. Using Scales's signal, she frantically searching until at last -- "Got it! Grimlock, remove this panel -- there should be an access down that any of us can fit!" <> Imager says, "can you get to the cable? Spike?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hold on, guys! We're comin'!" Grimlock whirls. "Now that what me talking about! Let them know we coming!" He stomps over to where Typhoon has indicated and crouches down fully, reaching around to find the panel himself. He secures a hold on it. "Might want stand back, Typhoon," he mutters, and once she does, he YANKS like someone who has a little buddy swimming around in goop. Because he does. <> Scales says, "Ow!" <> Spike says, "If I drop down, I'm fish food! I'm hoping Scales finds my cord so he can climb up!" Behind the panel is a large accessway down, with a ladder built into the wall. It looks rusty and unsafe, but large enough to fit even Grimlock if he's careful. Grimlock is always careful. It's the environment that's clumsy. <> Imager says, "I gotta keep the cable anchored for Spike and or Scales, I'll be last down." <> Scales says, "I got it! Get me out! There's a thing and it bit me!" <> Spike says in a rushed tone "Please, IMAGER GETUSOUT!" "PULL PULL PULL!" Imager nods and hunches over near the tunnel, she starts to slowly pull the cable back up. Too fast, and Spike or Scales might lose grip, too slow, and well...it might not be fast enough to save em. Of course when the emergency call comes through, she triples her effort, "Yeah..on it...hold tight!" Grimlock prepares to jump down when the transmissions reach him. He growls in frustration and looks over to Imager. "You Imager got them?!" he calls, preparing to rush over like... like... an angry robot dinosaur, if need be. Backblast watches Imager struggle for several seconds, impassive. There's not a flicker of emotion on his face as he watches his fellow autobot fight for the lives of his comrades. And then he moves., the tail of his alloygator flailing out behind him as he gets to the cable. Not the physically strongest bot, he instead sets about just making it easier for Imager by dealing with the line's slack, coiling it up and out of the way, and standing by to provide extra force, should she require it. he's silent, the entire time. His face is entirely calm and quiet as he works. <> Spike says, "AHHH!" Imager frowns, "Come on, come on...hold tight." She reels in the line hand over fist, trying to keep it a measured pace, despite the speed required. She doesn't even notice Backblast's assistance at first as she reels the line back in, peering down the tunnel, concern on her faceplate. Spike is pulled back up. :GAME: Spike PASSES a STRENGTH roll of Above Average difficulty. :GAME: Imager FAILS a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. <> Imager says, "Scales?" Spike 's eco-suited arm surfaces like a 'Night of the Living Dead' as he plants it on the floor in which he was pulled up. He uses his last remaining strength to climb all the way up. He then rolls onto his back and gasps "Holy crap, that was close!" <> Scales says, "Ewwwwww! It's a bunch of leeches!" Grime and muck start coating the relief cable, slathering over Imager's hands as she pulls. She pulls Spike out of the hole one handed, even as she's hoping for Scales to show as well...and then the cable slipped fully out of her hand. With a gasp, she fumbles forwards, trying to avoid the cable unwinding. Typhoon rushes over to Spike, limping a bit as she goes. "Spike! Are you OK? What was down there?" She glances up as Scales broadbands: leeches! Scales has arrived. Spike gasps "Water...like a current!" he's exceptionally vague, maybe Scales will have a better take, given that Scales was a bit...closer to the action. Grimlock hears the word 'Leeches'. Well, that sucks. He stomps away from the access area he opened, joining the others without crowding them, even though he's concerned. "Did Scales get out?" he asks, glaring around and then at the hole. Scales comes back faster once her paws are on dry(ish) ground, soon getting back. "I'm good! I -fried- 'em off me." She sounds very satisfied with herself. Backblast grins to Imager as everyone is pulled up safely. When Scales mentions frying them, he nods approvingly and holds out a hand for a fistbump. "Nice work." Grimlock seems pleased. "That good thinking, Scales." ::To be continued in "Dungeon Crawl Part 2"...